Yoda's Southern Drawl
by darkXdawn
Summary: Jasper and Bella used to be really good friends. Once Jasper Left for college they lost contact. What happens when he comes back completely different?


This was kind of a spur of the moment thing. It didn't quite turn out how I planned but, oh well. Good enough for now. For the record, I didn't have any idea what to name it and decided Yoda was kind of important. He deserves the title. Lol. =] Enjoy.

* * *

BPOV

I can't believe she talked me into this. I can't believe I _let_ her talk me into this but, here I am pulling into the Cullen Estates. Alice came up to me at school today and declared that I was going to spend the night at her house tonight. Okay, no problem. She also told me that her three brothers and sister were going to be staying there too. Okay, BIG problem. I hadn't seen any of them in a year. Alice's four siblings don't really live here anymore.

The Cullen's are loaded. I mean, filthy rich. Their father's a doctor and their mother is some big executive for.. something. I don't know them all that well; they're never home. I've known Alice all of my life. We were best friends in second grade starting right after she hit Tyler Crowley for stealing my twistable crayola crayons. Her siblings, not so much.

Emmett, her oldest brother, is 23. When he graduated from Fork's High, there was a parade in his honour and he will forever be known as our school's "jock". He did everything and did it well. Our star linebacker, our pointguard, our short stop and our goalee. He now works as a coach for the University of Nebraska and does some sports journalism on the side, like he ever has time. He was HUGE at about six-foot-five, built like a house, and is quite the jokester. Since I don't have any siblings, he kind of adopted me. He makes sure Edward doesn't tease me too much.

Edward, Alice's second oldest brother, is 21. He was our school's intellectual. He had taken twenty Advanced Placement classes throughout his high school career. Doesn't seem that great but, we need twenty eight credits to graduate. Those eight, were electives. Straight A student and number one ladies man. He has the right, I suppose. He's quite handsome. He's about six-foot-three, lean and chiseled with muscle. I think I drooled a little. When he graduated and went of to Dartmouth, every teacher at our school cried. He enjoys teasing me because when I was little and would come over, I'd go into his room and steal some of his clothes. They were comfortable and not pink, unlike Alice's. It's not like he didn't have a whole closet. Butt-head.

Alice was the youngest at 18. She's a senior while I'm a junior. She's the pixie: Spunky and full of energy. She's about five-foot-two and wears a size, wait for it, double zero. Did you know they made clothes that small? I just learned this. She loved to shop and drove me crazy until we went. She was in three out of eight of my classes this semester as well as my lunch. That's a lot of time to bug me. I love the little sprite, though.

Finally, there were the twins, Rosalie and Jasper at 19. They were adopted when I began fifth grade. They were from Texas and their parents had just died in a car accident. Carlilse and Esme drove down there as soon as they heard from one of Carlisle's collegues. The twins were both tall, blonde, and beautiful. Rosalie stood at about five-foot-ten and was gorgeous in every sense of the word. Ironically, she started dating Emmett. They're perfect together. It's almost pitiful. She's kind of bitchy but she warms up to people quickly.

Lastly, there's Jasper. Unlike Rosalie's, Jasper's accent is still in full swing. He's quite anti-social, though. He has shoulder length blonde hair and thick black glasses; he'd do anything to cover his face. I've seen pictures; he looks just like his father. He stands at about six-foot-one and is almost as clumsy as I am. He has the most beautiful blue eyes you'll ever see. Rosalie's are like her mother's, just sky blue. Pretty, but not even close. Jasper's are dark blue around the outer and inner edges. They're sky blue in the center speckled with the most amazing looking cerulean blue starbursts. I could stare into his eyes for hours if he'd let me. He and I are almost as close as Alice. The only difference between the two, Alice has seen me naked. That's about it.

Once, right before Jazz's and Rose's graduation, Jasper and I went into the school library and changed all of the screen savers to a dancing cat. Some people thought it was kinda funny but we were dying. For no reason. We just thought this dancing cat was the funniest thing in the world. I know, we're dumb but, those were the kind of this we did. Everyone thought he was a loser, especially for hanging out with a sophomore but, I saw the real him. The amazing, strong and funny Jasper. The one who was incredibly controlled but, hilarious once he let loose.

Together, the five of them are crazy. Rephrase: together, four of them are crazy. Don't get me wrong, sometimes Jasper gets in on the "fun". Most of the time he just sits in his room in the basement and plays video games. Such a dork.

Maybe, I won't even tell them I got here. I know the security code and there's a door going straight into the basement. It's decided. Jasper, I'm gonna kick your ass at some WoW. Man, I've missed him. Ever since he left for college, I haven't heard a single word from him. I'd never admit how much it really is killing me. I typed in the four-digit security code and walked into Jasper's room. Once I put my bag down on his bed, I walked over to the fridge, stole a soda, and sat with him on his couch. He was sleeping.

His room is huge. The size of the entire first floor, of course. He has a living room-esque area: A couch, a love seat, and a recliner all facing his huge 62-inch flat screen equipped with every gaming system possible. He wanted seperate ones because Emmett kept kicking him off the ones in the living room during a death match with me to play Halo. Idiodic Halo Nerd. Then he has his actual bedroom: A huge stereo on a shelf covered with hundreds of CDs, a desk with an AWESOME computer perfect for the nerdy things we do and a California King sized bed with wrought iron posts. He lives like a king, literally.

Carlilse and Esme spoil him because he was the closest to his parents. I'm the only one he ever really talks to. Why, I have no idea. I love it, though. They've tried to send him to doctors and shrinks all over the place but he won't talk to them. Once he gets home, he calls me and tells me whats going on. It's really sweet. I know all the stories about his Dad back on the ranch and his Mom back in the kitchen. She was apperently the best baker in all of Texas. Biased opinion, I think so. Still, the way he talks about his parents is sheer adoration. I don't honestly know how he got through it all.

I decided to not wake him up just yet. He was laying with his head on a pillow on the arm rest with his right foot resting on the floor and his left propped up on the opposite arm rest. He looked comfy. I sat down between his legs and laid my head on his chest. Jasper, the best kind of pillow. He stirred a little and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Warn me if I'm smooshing your junk." I whispered. He just woke up and I hate when people go on in full conversations in a regular tone. I want to just hit them in the face.

"Your good. Just don't lay any farther to the left. Mine, not yours." He replied, voice filled with sleep. When I really looked at him, my jaw dropped. He wasn't wearing his glasses and all of his hair was gone. It was still shaggy, blonde and curly but, it hardly reached his ears. It still covered his eyes, berely. Fuck him sleeping.

"What the hell did you do to your hair!?" I screamed. I couldn't help it. It came as a huge shock. Normally, people had to force him to just trim it.

He sat up on his elbows before he replied. "I cut it about three months ago. I was working on my bike and it kept getting in the way. Do you not like it?"

I couldn't even reply. This was the first time I'd really seen Jazz's face in years. Wow! He grew up GOOD. His face thinned out and his cheekbones were slightly more prominent. His jaw had the same sharp angles I'd seen in pictures of his Dad, stubble included. Now I know I just drooled... a lot!

"No. No, I like it. Nice to meet you, I'm Bella." I stuck my hand out for him to shake and it only got slapped away. He pulled me by my wrist to lay back on his chest with a smile. He laid his chin on my head and I've never felt more comfortable in my life. "What did Alice think of you cutting your hair?" Alice is always trying to pretty him up. I think he's perfect. She needs to stop that.

"She's the one that cut it. And to go along with it, she bought me an entire new wardrobe. I had to hide Yoda just to keep him." I looked down at his chest and surely enough, he was wearing his Star Was shirt with Yoda on it. I nuzzled my head back into my comfy spot. I love my dork. Wait... I do? Yes. I do. My revelation was interrupted by Jasper's voice. "I want pie."

"Okay. There's a dutch apple pie in the freezer. We can pop it in the oven real quick?"

"Sounds Perfect." Next thing I knew, I was thrown over his shoulder and taken upstairs into the kitchen. This is new. Before he left for college, he never could've done this. He's always been so clumsy and now he's jumping up the stairs with me over his shoulder two at a time? Has he been working out?

"You. Pie. Make. Now." He said with a smile after setting me on the counter across form the fridge. When he turned to preheat the oven, I noticed the muscles in his back. He most definetly has been working out.

"Alright, Alright." After I got up to get the pie out of the freezer, unwrapped it and put it on a cookie sheet, I could hold it in anymore. "Have you been working out?"

"Yeah. I have. I get bored at school. Besides, I didn't want that whole freshman fifteen thing." He turned to me and gave me the most killer smile I'd ever seen from him. Something's different. He's cockier now. Not that it's a bad thing. I guess it's good. I just, miss my Jasper. The timer for the oven went off. I put the pie in and set the time. "Hey, do you want some ice cream to go with this?" He knows me too well.

"Sure. Your out, though. This'll take about an hour to cook. Want to go to the store?"

"Alright. Let me just tell someone where we're going. Go grab my jacket?"

"Okay." He ran up the stairs while I went back down to his room. His jacket was thrown over the coffee table in front of his television. When I grabbed it, I noticed all his game systems were gone. Their spots were filled with movies and other random things. When he walked down the stairs to see what was taking so long, I had to ask.

"Jasper, where are your video games?" When I looked at him, he had a duh expression on his face.

"I sold them. I needed to pay for my bike. Don't worry, I won't make you ride it. I got Edward's keys. Come on, short stuff."

Okay this is weird. I walked out to Edward's car and got in while in a daze. Something's really not right here. I can make my Jazz come back. I asked him to tell me some of his college stories while we drove to the store. He told me about parties, skipping class and crappy finals. This is not the Jasper I know. This is an Emmett clone. What the hell!? As if to make my life a living hell, it started raining, hard.

We ran into the store and got some vanilla ice cream. While at the check-out, Jasper started hitting on the checkout girl! I couldn't take it anymore. It was only nine o'clock and I was already crying. This must be a new Cullen record. I just couldn't be near him anymore. I started walking home. It was only about a mile from where I am now and I could huff it. Within two minutes, Jasper was calling for me.

"Bella," he called out from across the parking lot, "where are you going? What's wrong with you?" The whole dam broke while he was running toward me putting something in his pocket. He got that bitch's number.

"ME!? What the hell do you mean me?" I just stood still while he cautiously walked towards me. "I don't even know you anymore. College parties, hitting on check out girls? What the fuck's going on with you?'

"I.. I haven't done anything, Bella. Come on. Your gonna get sick."

"No! You cut your hair, you don't wear your glasses, you work out, and your hitting on random strangers. You sold your video games. What the hell's going on? You never used to talk to people. You used to need me." I couldn't help it. I fell to the ground, crying. He ran over to me and hugged me.

"Bella, I don't understand. Where's all this coming from?"

"Why did you change? I loved the old you. Not this, college frat boy impersonation your pulling." I looked into his eyes and saw disappointment. He knew now. He knew I loved him and was ashamed of me. I pushed him off, got up and kept walking home. I couldn't deal with this. At one point, I semi-registered him driving next to me. I refused to get in the car but, he followed me the whole way home. He made sure I got in alright and sat in my drive way for about an hour. He even checked to see if I locked the doors. I have at least forty missed calls from him and sixteen voicemails. I can't talk to him. He finally left and drove home.

I went and took a shower. I had to get warmed up. I know I was acting like a bitchy girl but, the guy I loved is now completely different. After washing up, drying off, and getting dressed, I walked back into my room. My phone was ringing with a different but familiar ringtone: Alice. I let it go to voicemail while I crawled into bed. Soon, my house phone started ringing. I let it go and listened to the message. Alice's voice came on.

"Hey, Silly. I thought you were coming over here tonight. Where are yo-" I cut her off.

"Go ask Jasper." Then I hung up on her, rolled over and went to sleep. Dreaming of rain and broken hearts.

At about three in the morning, I heard a car door. It was still raining and I knew it wasn't Charlie. He was away for the weekend and won't be back for three more days. I tried to ignore the banging on my front door. It was either Alice or Jasper. Either way, I didn't want to answer it. The knocking died down as soon as I stopped crying. I went back to the bathroom and put cold water on my face. I managed to get the reddness and puffiness down before going back to bed.

Walking into my room, I saw a figure on my bed: Tall, lanky and had his head in his hands. He looked like he'd been crying but, then again, it was dark. Once he heard me come in, he shot up and looked at me. I turned on the light and saw what horrible shape he was in. He was soaking wet and obviously hadn't been home yet to hear Alice's ranting. He had been crying. He crossed the room in three long strides and hugged me, re-wetting my clothes. I hugged him back and tried to not cry.

"For you." He broke the silence by whispering in my ear. He leaned back to look me in the eye. "I thought you'd pay attention to me more if I looked and acted like someone you deserved to be with. That motorcycle scares the shit out of me and I only bought it so you'd think I was cool. Once she found out my reasoning, I had to beg Alice to cut my hair. Have you ever had to beg Alice to go shopping? Believe it or not, it's hard work." He started rambling but, I let him go. "She's the one that made me keep my Yoda shirt. It was the first thing I threw away. I didn't want you to think I was still some childish little boy.

"Emmett worked me to death. He found out I was doing this for you, too and told me it was about time. I never went to a party once. I went to all of my classes unless I was sick and finals were easy as hell. Edward told me to make it seem like I didn't need you so you'd want me. Something about hard to get, I don't even care. Rosalie hit me in the face and called me a moron. She and Alice both knew and never told me. Why didn't you tell me, Bella?"

I just stood there, shivering. There was nothing I could say. What was I supposed to tell him? I've loved him ever since he first talked to me? Who falls in love because someone's first word to you is "howdy"? I looked at him in his low hung jeans, his soaking converse and a Yoda shirt I love that clung to every muscle he has. His hair was dripping wet and sticking to his forehead. His eyes, swollen and red, are just as gorgeous as they've ever been. This is the Jasper I know and love. The vulnerable little boy turned into a man standing in my bedroom asking why I never told him I loved him.

"Bella, I've loved you for years. I didn't call you while I was in school because, if I heard your voice, I would've told you everything and ruined a plan that obviously didn't work. For the record, that check-out counter girl smelt bad and had funny teeth. I'm so sorry and I need for you to forgive me. Please?"

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Did you ever take that pie out of the oven?" Smiling, I pulled him back in for a hug. He started laughing so hard he was crying.

"No, I didn't. Even better, I left the ice cream on the conveyor belt at the store."

I don't know how long we stood there laughing and hugging before I was hit with an epiphany. He loved me. I did the only thing I could when being met with something like this. I kissed him. God, he tastes good: honey and sunshine. Once the shock left him, he kissed back with such force, I fell backward. He never broke stride, though. He followed me through and wound up on top of me, right where he belongs.

"Jasper, I need you." He pulled back and looked at me skeptically. I guess he found what he was looking for because he gave me an Earth shattering smile and helped me onto the bed. I sat perched on the edge of my bed while he stripped off his soaking wet shirt. DANG! He had been working out and oh, the glory. I stood up and kissed him again while exploring his now exposed torso. His hands slowly brought up the back of my shirt before we broke apart and he threw it to the floor. He kept eye contact but not without great effort. When I nodded, he looked down.

The widening of his eyes was almost comical. In fact, I giggled a little. In retrospect, I think it only made the situation worse. His eyes flashed to mine before he started to palm my breasts. I moaned. How could something so simple feel so good? Once he lowered his head to my left nipple, I couldn't stand. He placed his arm on my back and lowered me onto the bed. After he switched to my right nipple, he slipped his fingers into my pajama bottoms and underwear and slipped them down my legs in one, slow swoop. He stood and just stared at me, laying naked, in front of him.

I suddenly got self concious and brave simultaneously. I sat up quickly and undid his belt while staring at him from underneath my eyelashes. He got the hint and toed off his socks and shoes. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants quickly pulling them down with an unneeded urgency. I'm sure the shock on my face was evident when I noticed he'd gone comando. He chuckled a little and answered my unasked question.

"Yes. That really is a habit I picked up at college. You don't always have time to do laundry." Without warning, I sucked his tip into my mouth. Now, I've never done this before but, I must be doing something right. I looked up to see his head thrown back and the tendons in his neck pulled tight. His hand somehow made it's way into my hair, guiding my movements. His hips started thrusting him into my mouth further and I took him in all the way; I feat I didn't know was humanly possible. I must be the shit.

"Bella," He moaned. "Darlin, that feels so good but, you have to stop. As much as I want to come in that pretty little mouth of yours, it's not going to happen right now." Not only were his dirty words turning me on, the fact that his accent thickens when he's turned on had me dripping on my sheets. When I didn't stop he pulled my head back by my hair. Is it natural that that turned me on, too? "Tsk, I said stop."

"Yes, Sir." His eyes widening and darkening were the last things I saw before he jumped me. Within what seemed like two seconds, he was on top of me and had his cock poised at my enterance. "Darlin, I've never done this before and I don't think you have, either." I shook my head to agree with his statement and he continued. "Foreplay can wait until later. I promise I'll rock your world but right now, I need to be inside of you. I'll go as slow as possible. I'll try but, your making it really hard for me."

"That's what he said."

"Shut up. Stop hanging out with Emmett." As a punishment he guided his dick between my folds but made sure he wouldn't enter me. WIth only three sharp thrusts, he had me screaming.

"Jasper, please. Fuck me."

"Yes, Ma'am." With that said he thrust into me, hard and fast. I winced in pain and clawed into his shoulder blades. He moaned at the pressure. "Shit, Bella. Your so fucking tight. Baby, tell me when I can move. God, your hot." After a moment of calming breaths, I thrust my hips up slightly as a go ahead. He nodded and pulled out until only the head was still in. He started thrusting into me slowly with a look of bliss and severe concentration on his face.

"Jasper, harder. Faster, please." Then, he slammed into me. Hard, rough and fast. Just how I wanted it. "Oh, God. Jasper, I'm gonna come."

"Good girl. Come on my dick for me. Scream my name." My entire body started shaking and I screamed. I'd never had an orgasm before but I sheerly knew I was addicted to them. I always thought Rosalie was exagerating when she told me your whole world bursts. Shit. Note to self: listen to her more often. Once he worked me through it, almost sending me into another mind-blowing orgasm that I had to fight off, I had an idea.

"Your turn." I flipped him over and straddled him without ever breaking contact. Yeah, I have skill. I started riding him hard and fast. He hands dug into my hips trying to guide me but, I was having none of that. "Uh uh. I don't think so." I pinned his arms above his head and started riding him harder. I had no idea he could go so much deeper.

"You look so good ontop of me, baby girl. I'm so close." I let go of his wrists and steadied myself on his chest. With his left hand he reached down to where we were connected and started playing with my clit, making sharp circles.

"Oh, God, JAS-PER!" I came for the second time and it was better than the first. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the most beautiful look on Japser's face.

"I'm coming, baby. Don't stop. Faster, please." Hearing him beg me to fuck him was the sexiest thing I had ever heard. He grabbed my hips and forced me onto him as he twitched and came inside me. While doing so, he hit a spot inside me I never knew existed. I screamed as I came again soon to fall on his chest, worn out. Once coherent enough, I looked at his face and the sexy smirk that lay on it.

"How the hell did you learn all of that, Jazz?"

"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?"

"Yeah. Your good at everything."

He then rolled me over, pulled me into his side and covered me up with the comforter.

I was half asleep when I heard him scream.

"Oh, shit, Bella. I didn't use a condom. Oh my God. Charlie's gonna kill me and Emmett will have my head and Alice- Oh man, Alice. I can't believe I was-" I cut him off with a kiss and laid my head back down on his chest.

"I'm on the pill, baby."

"Oh. Okay. That's good." He let out a short sigh and went back to his calm self. I finally fell back to sleep when woken up by the devil.

"Jasper Allen, I need to have a word with- OH SHIT! YOUR NAKED!!"

We both answer in unison to the angry looking satan in my doorway.

"Hi, Alice."


End file.
